Where Universes Collide
by Matthew Evans
Summary: R for future language, violence, and lemon(s) - Luke, Han, Chewy, C-3P0, and R2-D2 are teamed up with the crew of Voyager to survive on a hostile world. Not only do they have to deal with a T-Virus outbreak, but Skynet has targetted them for Termination.


**NOTICE**: I do not own Resident Evil, Star Trek, Star Wars, the Terminator, or any characters and other stuff that are part of the mentioned titles. They are all property of their respective owners and I am in no way benefitting from this, other than satisfying my urge to write it.

Where Universes Collide

**Chapter One :: Arrival**

Captain Janeway sat on the bridge of _Voyager_ in her new Starfleet uniform. The viewport showed the inside of _Starbase One_, orbiting Earth. They had only been back from the Delta Quadrant for a week, but it had already felt like an eternity. There was an emptiness in Janeway now that she would likely never be able to fill. She now realized as did most of the crew, she believed, that _Voyager_ was their Home. They had spent eight years trying to get home, but never realized that they were already there.

The entire crew had shown up for a final farewell to _Voyager_ before it was to be stripped down and remodeled into a museum. Chakotay, Seven of Nine, Harry Kim, Tuvok, the Doctor, Tom Paris, and B'Ellona Torres all stood on the bridge in a solemn silence. Their crisp new uniforms looking out of place, but stood as evidence to the bittersweet truth of their passing-on to the next stages of their lives.

Janeway stood, but was knocked back into her chair as _Voyager_ rocked violently. The bridge went dark as power from _Starbase One _was cut off. Emergency power came on seconds later, bathing the bridge in crimson light. The various workstations around the bridge came online one-by-one.

"Report!" Janeway ordered. Harry Kim instinctively fell into his former post and began entering commands.

"Hold on a few seconds, Captain. Systems are barely coming back online." Time seemed to be going at one minute per second while everything continued flickering to life. The viewscreen came back online and focused within a half-second, though it showed the vast starscape of deep space instead of the innards of _Starbase One_.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Janeway demanded, pulling up her small screen between hers and Chakotay's positions.

"We seem to have been transported into deep space. I'm picking up one M-Class planet approximately point zero five lightyears from here, but it's not Earth."

"_Where are we_, Harry?" Chakotay asked, the frustration in his voice obvious.

"None of the star maps match up. From what I can tell, we aren't even in our galaxy anymore."

Chakotay and Janeway looked at each other, both wearing expressions of complete disbelief.

-x-

-x-

Luke Skywalker sat next to Chewbacca in the cockpit of the _Millenium Falcon_. The mottled-blue of hyperspace had somehow became rather boring after so much space travel. However, Luke secretly enjoyed the luxury of being away from Coruscant for a few days. The stress of bringing the New Republic to power was horrible. The diplomatic missions, the Imperial supporters constantly causing trouble. It was a long, rough road ahead and Luke was not taking this little vacation for granted.

Then it hit him; a strong tug from the Force as the _Falcon_ was jerked violently from hyperspace. The inertial dampers didn't have time to compensate before Luke's head hit the console....

- - -

Han burst into the cockpit of the _Falcon_ to find Chewbacca struggling to regain control of the ship as it spun wildly through space; Luke lay limply over the console. Warning lights lit up all over the boards, reporting hull fractures, power losses, and system crashes throughout the ship. A crack formed in the transparasteel canopy protecting the cockpit from the vacuum of space.

"Chewy!" Han yelled frantically. "Grab the kid and get out!" The crack extended several inches and the hull groaned loudly, nearly drowning out Chewbacca's roar. Chewy effortlessly picked up Luke and lept out of the cockpit and into the passageway outside. Han followed him, the transparasteel canopy exploding behind him; the gust of air escaping pushed Han back, away from relative safety. Chewbacca caught hold of Han's hand and pulled with all his strength, barely able to keep Han from being sucked into the void.

Chewbacca roared as Han's hand began to slip out of his massive paw. The look of desperation in Han's eyes grew to pure terror as he slipped from Chewbacca's grip, but instead of being sucked out of the ship, he flew _into_ the passageway as the cockpit hatch sealed shut. Han landed hard on the deckplating and Luke collapsed in exhaustion, blood pouring down his face from the gash he had received. He gave Han a weak smile before passing out.

The gravity generators went offline an instant later, along with primary lighting. Han was just happy to be alive as he joined Luke in the blackness of unconsciousness.

-x-

-x-

Luke groaned and slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the well-lit room. He was obviously in some sort of medical bay. Strange instruments lay neatly on trays nearby in the perfectly spotless, and obsessively organized room. Luke attempted to stretch out with the Force to get a bearing on his situation, but found that he was completely disconnected.

_Ysalamiri_, he thought. _Imperials must have surprise attacked us._ _Must be some sort of prototype vessel; I don't recognize any of the technology._

"Ah! Mister Skywalker, you are awake!" A kind male voice greeted. Luke turned his head and saw a nearly-bald man in a strange uniform approaching him.

"How do you know my name?" Luke asked as he sat up, not knowing what to expect.

"Mister Solo said you were Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. A title, I must admit, I have not heard before; then again, we are rather used to strange events here on _Voyager_. By the way, I am _Voyager_'s emergency medical hologram, or EMH if you will. Welcome aboard."

Luke slid off the examination table and stood up. The EMH picked up a device and opened it up, pointing it at Luke. It began making strange bleeping noises and Luke stepped back. "Don't worry," said the EMH, "it's just a tricorder. It won't hurt you."

"Tricorder?" Luke asked warily.

"A scanning device. We have several different types of Tricorders, this one in particular is designed only for medical use. I am only checking your vital signs."

Luke nodded and stepped closer. "I'm trusting you...."

"Increased heartrate, dilation of pupils, and increase in adrenaline. Perfectly normal and healthy. I will advise the Captain of your condition and she should be down shortly to give you an official welcome aboard."

"Where are my friends?"

"Ah, yes, Mister Chewbacca and Mister Solo have been assigned quarters."

"What about my droids?"

"They are in Astrometrics, I believe. Our crewmen are running some tests on them, they are in capable and trustworthy hands."

Luke nodded and sat back down on the examination table. "Can't find any grounds to justify not trusting you; I guess I'm supposed to wait here for your captain?"

"You may wander a bit, but regulations prohibit you from leaving Sick Bay until the captain has given clearance."

"I understand."

-x-

-x-

Seven of Nine pulled up a schematic of the system on the large screen in the Conference Room; the attention of the command crew was drawn to it. "This system only has a single planet, orbiting a single star. The planet rotates on its axis at an extremely slow pace; one day on this planet is approximately the langth of one Terran year. The distance of the sun and extent of the planet's 'Greenhouse Effect' keep the temperatures from becoming too extreme. Scans indicate that this planet has a dozen or so ruins that resemble cities, however they are deemed unsafe due to the fact that any life sign that has approached any of these cities have been vaporized by high energy weapons fire"

"It would appear that we are stuck here." Continued Janeway. "We have enough dilithium to last us for one day at warp five, the nearest system being ten days away at maximum warp. The only available option seems to be to land on the surface of this planet until help arrives or we find a new source of energy that can last us the trip to the nearest system. Either way, we have to land and prepare for the high possibility of spending a long time down there."

"What about our guests' ship?" Asked Ensign Kim. "Can we duplicate their power source?"

"I've looked into it," replied B'Ellona, "it is not compatible with _Voyager_."

"As for their ship itself, it is beyond repair. We will have to leave it in orbit and send a shuttlecraft up later if anything needs to be salvaged from it." Informed Janeway. "Seven, I want you to find the best place you can possibly find for us to land. Safe, but near a clean and plentiful water source. Preferably in a forest so there will be plenty of food." Janeway turned back to the whole group. "We are horribly short on supplies. We are going to have to put what we learned from the Academy and from experience to use if we want to survive. Chakotay and B'Ellona, I need you two to start working on a training program for those of us with less survival experience."

"Yes, ma'am." Both said in unison.

"Everyone, get ready for the rough life. We'll be taking _Voyager_ down at sixteen-hundred; that's four hours to prepare. Get it done. Dismissed."

"_Doctor to Captain Janeway._"

Janeway tapped her combadge. "Yes, Doctor?"

"_Mister Skywalker is up and healthy_."

"Good. Give him a tour of the ship, then show him to the guest quarters. I'll come visit the guests, personally, after we're planetside."

"_Planetside, Captain?_"

"Yes, Doctor. We are putting _Voyager_ down on the planet's surface and we'll probably be there for a long while. Janeway out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

End of Chapter One

First chapter done. Please review!

The Terminator and Resident Evil parts will come into play soon. Of course, language and violence will accompany them. - Lemons are a possibility as well. Maybe.

M.E.


End file.
